


Unexpected

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Bellamy Blake and John Murphy were an unexpected thing, to say the least.





	Unexpected

Murphy didn’t start feeling embarrassed until Bellamy pressed a quick kiss to his cheek to say goodbye. He could feel people watching the pair of them the whole morning, but he had done his best to ignore them. He and Bellamy were a surprise, even to him, but after last night they had decided to try.

Bellamy had come into his tent in the middle of the night. His eyes were bloodshot, and his breath smelt strongly of Jasper and Monty’s still. His hair was a mess as though he had been tugging and pulling at it all night. His clothes were hanging off his body and when he dumped down onto the ground next to Murphy, his shirt pulled up. Murphy looked away before he could get distracted.

Then Bellamy had started to cry.

He spent the night sobbing his eyes out and begging Murphy to forgive him, clinging onto his body and trying to control his breathing. Before Murphy could stop himself, he had his arms wrapped around Bellamy and was whispering comforting words into his ear. He had started kissing his forehead, then his cheeks, and then Bellamy had captured his lips with his own.

When they woke up that morning, they had tried to ignore what had happened that night, but they knew there was no point. What had happened had happened, and now they had to deal with the consequences. Murphy hadn’t expected the consequences to be Bellamy laughing under his breath before pulling him forward into another kiss.

They had left the tent and come face to face with a large group of the other delinquents. Bellamy was fine. He was still confident enough to walk through the entire group with his head held high, his hand holding onto Murphy’s and pulling him behind him. They spent the rest of the morning together, talking and just spending time together, until Clarke asked to speak to Bellamy suddenly.

Murphy sat on the tree log alone, rubbing his hands over his thigh and trying to ignore the disbelieving stares thrown his way. He hated being alone now. After everything that had happened, Murphy always felt like someone was going to do something to him.

“Hey, Murphy,” He jumped at the sound of his name and frowned up at Finn, who was standing with one foot resting on the wooden log next him. He was leaned over his knee and smiling down at Murphy as though two of them had always been friends, “Couldn’t help but notice that you and Bellamy were…close.”

“So?” Murphy snapped, glaring at him as his grip on his knees tightened.

Finn shrugged, a playful smirk covering his face, “It’s just a little unexpected,” He said before gesturing behind him where all his friends were standing, “We were just wondering what was going on.”

Murphy didn’t answer. He didn’t know. Bellamy would kiss him, would smile at him, would talk to him again, but he didn’t know what was going on.

“I don’t think it’s any of your business.” Bellamy said as he stopped behind Murphy again, placing his hand onto his shoulder and squeezing the tense muscles reassuringly, “I don’t think it’s _anyone’s_ business.” He said pointedly as he threw a quick glare to everyone around them.

Finn raised his hands in defeat before walking away, the crowds around them dispersing.

Bellamy took his seat next to Murphy again and rested his hand onto his knee, “Sorry about that. Clarke wanted a quick word.” He explained poorly, “But I’m free for the rest of the day now.” He said, smiling over at him, and moving his thumb over his knee.

“What’s going on here?” Murphy asked suddenly as he quickly grabbed onto Bellamy’s hand and stopping his soothing touch. He wanted to hear Bellamy explain. He wanted Bellamy to make everything right again. He wanted Bellamy to decide, but he couldn’t handle getting his hopes up only for Bellamy to prove him wrong.

“What do you mean?” Bellamy asked quietly, “I thought…I thought that you and I were -,”

“Together?” Murphy interrupted, his voice hopeful and higher than he wanted to admit to.

“Yeah, I thought we were together now,” Bellamy asked, “I thought you and I were…a couple.”

Murphy smiled, “We are.”

“Good.” Bellamy sighed, relieved, before he leaned forward and pressed their lips together again.

Murphy liked how warm Bellamy’s lips were, how his chapped lips felt as they moved against his, and how he would move his tongue against Murphy’s lower lip before moving it inside his mouth. Murphy moaned lightly as he moved his hands into Bellamy’s hair, his fingers moving against his scalp as Bellamy smiled against his lips.

“This is going to end badly.” Murphy laughed, suddenly unable to care about his apparent bad luck since he had landed on Earth.

“Shut up, Murphy.” Bellamy said with a smile.     

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story ^__^ You really have no idea how much it means to me.
> 
> If you wouldn't mind, I'd really appreciate if you could leave a comment telling me what you think, or if you notice something like a typo. I read and reply to all of my comments and it would be great to hear from you.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
